


Not This Again

by RemyNeedsTherapy



Series: Ripoff inspirante [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fights, Gen, How to bury a body, Kids being dumb, Panic Attacks, Yelling, but not really, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyNeedsTherapy/pseuds/RemyNeedsTherapy
Summary: The twins and Virge and Remy get into yet another fight. However they are very small fights, the twins having one, Virgil and Remy having one." Shush Roman! I don't wanna get in trouble!"This is normal, sort of."FUCK OFF VIRGIL!"*Thud*.... Okay, not normal
Series: Ripoff inspirante [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Not This Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look or Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122159) by [inspirante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante). 



> Wooo! I'm back with more Ripoff inspirante! You guys wanted this! You have it! It was only like 2 people, but it still counts! And good news, I didn't get sued! Which is good cause I'm only a teen, and I'm broke Anyways, enjoy!

It was all a normal day, breakfast, school, come home, do whatever until dinner.

Okay, it was a normal day until a certain pair of twins got a each other's throats. Like normal.

_Thwack!_

Dee hit the wall with a book at full force, trying to snap the twins out of whatever weird state they were in. Obviously that didn't work.(it would be a very short story if it was) Dee groaned in frustration. It's just those two that seem to have these kinds of fights. It's always the twins, they are just so different. But at the same time, the exact same. 

"Roooo! I didn't take it!" Remus whined. Yelled? Whiney yelled.

"YES YOU DID!" Roman screeched. 

Patton tried to separate the two, "Kiddos, how about you both go do something with someone else?" 

"NO!" They both shrieked in unison. 

Remy and Virgil stayed in the kitchen, as far away from the screaming kids as possible. Seemingly having a normal conversation. 

"So, how do you hide a body properly?" Virgil asked.

"First you cut the body up into pieces. Then find some roadkill. Then find a big patch of woods, you take the body there. Then you dig a 18 foot deep hole. Stick the body there. Bury it with about half of the dirt. Put the roadkill on top. Bury that. And boom. Body hidden," Remy said, sipping some of their coffee.

"You watch way too many crime shows," Virgil chuckled.

"My turn. How do you become stronger in fights?" Remy asked, completely serious.

Virgil's face lit up, "You yell a lot. The louder you yell, the stronger you become. Or steroids, but don't do steroids."

"But Virgeeeee," Remy jokingly said.

Virgil smacked Remy, " I said no."

"Sheesh, fine. Joy kill," Remy muttered.

"Yes, I'M the joy kill. ME." Virgil said.

"Yes, you are," Remy looked at Virgil. 

Virgil lost it and started to ell at Remy, which they didn't take all that well. Remy put their head down, trying to keep themselves together. Patton heard the yelling and went down stairs to the two teens. By now Remy had also started yelling.

Now there are TWO pairs of children fighting, and Dee left to calm down. Logan and Emile had decided to hide in their rooms until it was all over. The yelling from the twins got louder.

Patton started to silently panic, now pulling out his phone. "T-Thomas? Can you come over to the McBride-Dark house? Th-there's a slight problem." The yelling can be heard over the call.

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

Soon Thomas was at the house, the yelling much more angry and accusing, Patton hyperventilating and clawing at his neck. Thomas gently grabbed Patton's hands.

"Hey, Patton, how about you go outside for a bit. I'll handle these guys," Thomas spoke softly.

Patton nodded and quickly walked outside. 

_**I can do this,**_ Thomas thought.

One of the twins had started crying.

A hushed voice came from the other, " Shush Roman! I don't wanna get in trouble!"

"This can't be normal. It just can't be," Thomas muttered to himself.

"FUCK OFF VIRGIL!"

_Thud_

.....

"Not normal!" Thomas said, running into the kitchen.

Remy stands there, yelling at the unconscious body of Virgil, who is on the floor, a cut on the side of his head.

"Ah shit," Thomas pulled Remy away from Virgil and brought them to their room to calm down. Thomas returned to Virgil to see the damage, which was just a cut.

Thomas went up the stairs to help the twins figure things out, and Roman had not only broken a lightbulb, but he had also sprained his ankle. Remus looked so sad about it too. So much so that Remus soon decided to sprain his ankle as well. Now both of the twins have a sprained ankle, Remy is very mad, and Virgil is unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas brought Patton back inside to nap, and forced the kids(And the two teens) to apologize. 

"Sorry Rem," Virgil said.

"I'm not gonna say sorry cause I don't mean it," Remy mumbles, soon getting a terrifying glare from Thomas.

"Sorry Virgie," Remy mumbled even quieter.

Thomas looked at the twins who were playing Princes and Other Princes and smiled. 

Mission accomplished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas stayed the night to give Patton a break, leaving in the morning. 

"Never again is that man coming in my house," Dee grumbled to himself.

Patton sat in silence, as did everyone else. Remy and Emile in the living room, the twins in their room, Virgil in his room, Logan in the kitchen, obviously Patton and Dee also in the kitchen.

Dee sighed, "At least you tried Patton." He said as he walked up to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! WOOOO! I made it to the end of this thing! With no homework completed!  
> Well, that's all. I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!.... Damn it! WRONG ONE! AGAIN!.... Still no redoes? *Screaming*


End file.
